Thresa's Time of Pain
by bmuncy35
Summary: Thersa has to run back home for Little Ethan is sick. Who will be there to catch her on her way down. A few suprises, so read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Passions they belong to NBC nad it's writers and I of none of those people even tho I would like to be...

Thersa Jackson was now a 26 year old, with still only one child and no one to call her own. Her life had been turbulant since she left Harmony, New England. Ethan and Gwen were still together the last she had heard and Fox had left and went to Europe. She was now alone , even her husband didn't want her. He left Treasa the night before and she now thought that her life was over. Thersa was now completly on her own, on her own to come to terms with her cruel life, one that she never wanted. Treasa rolled out of bed and looked at the clock, it was now 10:30 A.M. She went to the bathroom and turned on the shower and took of her night cloths off. Thersa looked at herself in the mirror and said to herself. "Is this what I really look like, I look terrible. No wonder no one wants me." She slowly turned away and stepped into the hot shower and let the relaxing droplets roll down her naked body. Relief washing over her, as her tense muscles unloosened. The water eased the pain of all the bumps and bruises that her husband last give her the night before. I guess something for her to remember him by. Thersa washed her body and cleaned all her wounds, it was time to heal. She got out of the shower slowly and walked back over to the mirror and rapped her towel neatly around her. She brushed her teeth and dried her long, black hair. There was no need for makeup , for there was no way that she was going to be able to hide these brusies. The were the color that the deep dark purple sky, right before a storm. But what Thersa didn't know was that the storm of her life was about to begin.

Thersa was cooking soemthing to eat, when the phone rang. She ran over to the phone, all the while , wiping her hands on her apron. She picked up the phone and said. "Hello, Treasa here." Then the voice rang through her head. It was Miguel. "Is there something wrong Miguel?" The panic was setting in.

"Thersa , Little Ethan is sick and he wants him mother." Thersa'a heart almost stopped.

"What is wrong with my baby?"

"The doctors don't know yet, they are in the room with him now. Can you come?"

"Ofcourse, you know I will be there as soon as possible." Thersa hung up the phone and ran to her bedroom and starting throwing her things into her bag, in a frantic hurry. After she was done she ran to the phone and called the airlines and had her trip booked. She ran out the door and got in her car and drove off like a mad person. She had to get to her son, as soon as possible. She could not get there fast enough. 


	2. Little Ethans Sickness

I do not own Passions , it belongs to NBC, I own nothing but my own characters...Chapter 2 I am writing this story about the sickness like this , because this is what happened to me with my daughter that is now 2. She has a real disease that started out like this. She couldn't be around anyone or anythng for a month before she came home from Cincinnati Childrens Hospital. the Disease is called Congintal Neutropenia, so I hope you all have an out look of for how is was for us. 

Thresa's made it to the airport in record time. Time was still seeming to stand still and she never thought that she was going to make it back home in time enough, to be with Little Ethan. Thresa's didn't know what was going on, but her heart was telling her that it wasn't going to be good. Ofcourse being sick is never good, but she thought that it was going to be very bad. The flight announcement finally came across the loud speaker."This is your captain speaking. Would you please buckle your seatbelts? Your flight to Harmony, Maine is now ending. Thank you and have a nice trip." Thresa buckled her seatbelt and waited for her landing. She was soon going to see her son. She thought, how on earth did she become so lucky as to see Little Ethan. She never thought that she would be able to see him again. Gwen and Ethan , she thought for sure that they would keep her away from her son , for as long as they thought that they could. Now they were inviting her here to be with him while he was sick. Has Gwen grown a heart? Or is it really that bad? There was only one way to find out.

Thersa was brought out of her thoughts , by the jerking of the plane hitting blacktop. She was waiting for her time and exited the plane in a hurry. She ran through the airport , like an olympic runner. She came to the car rental desk and rented a car. Within minutes, she was outside getting into her temporary car. She speed into town and through the lights , until she come to the sign that said Harmony hospital. She pulled into the parking lot and made her way inside to the front desk. The nurse looked at her and asked. "Miss , do you need to see a doctor?" Thresa looked at the lady dumbfounded.

"NO! I am looking for my son Ethan Winthorp." Thresa was seething. All she wanted to do was see Little Ethan.

"Well Miss I am sorry but, by the bruises that I see, it looks like you are the one that is needed to be seen. Were you in a accident?" The woman looked at Thresa expecting her to say yes.

"No, I wasn't, I just want to see my son. Are you going to tell me or what?" Thresa just stood there waiting for a reply. Then she felt a warm touch to her shoulder. Then a voice spilled out. A comforting one, one she loved so much, but one she hated as well.

"Thresa, are you ok , Little Ethan is this way, he is waiting for you." Thresa spun around to see Ethan standing there , just as shocked to see her there as she was him.

"Hell no, I am not ok. What is wrong with Little Ethan?" Ethan grabbed her hand, and sit her down for a second.

"Look Thresa he is very sick, I guess they really don't know what is wrong with him. He was outside playing and then he came in with some leasions and a high fever."

"Oh my God! I have to see him."

"Look Thresa they have him in isolation, I don't know if they will let you in to see him anytime soon. They have the Infectious Disease in there with him." Thresa tried to stand up , but there was no use, she fell to the ground. Body racking sobb's was taking over her. All that Ethan could do what put his strong, loving arms around here and pick her up. Then the nurse spoke.

"Mr. Winthorp, does this lady need to see a doctor?" Ethan looked back at the nurse and shook his head.

"NO she will be ok in a few minutes, it needs some time to sink in." Ethan pulled Thresa up off his lap and said. "Thresa you can go to his window and he can see you from there. That is the best that you can do right now. Atleast until all the labs come back in." Thresa gave him a weak smile and walked in the direction of where her son was. Life was hard right now, and things would never be the same.


	3. Pain and Anguish

I do not own Passions , the show belongs to NBC and I own nothing... 3 Hurt and Anguish 

Thresa made it down the long hallway, the thought of Little Ethan not always being there , never made her falter. She knew that she had to be strong , not only for her, but for her little boy. Thersa never knew what pain was until she got that call and she never wanted to feel it again. This was the most heart wrenching thing that she had ever gone through. All that she could think about by the time that she got to his room was. How will I ever live with myself if anything were to happen to him. She felt like, she was his mother, then why was she not there for him more. Thresa knew that the law didn't think that she should be of any influence on him, but that was the fault of Rebecca, Julian, and Gwen. Altough she knew that Ethan had a hand in it, but he was secretly working or her side through the whole thing. Thresa could not altogether hate Ethan, for she once loved him like no other. The spell of her thoughts finally came to an end, by one person that she didn't want to talk to and that was Gwen. She spoke." Thresa, I am so glad that you are here, reguardless of what you might think." Thresa looked up from where the spot that she had been staring at.

"Thank you , Gwen." Was all that she could muster up. Gwen looked a little curious at Thresa, for her face was shattered and tattered from abuse. Ethan was on the same thought line as Gwen . The thoughts were eating at him. He looked at Gwen with a knowing face. Ethan shook his head to let Gwen know that he was going to confront Thresa of the bruises. "Thresa?"

"Huh." Thresa looked up a little suprised.

"Can I ask you a question?" Thresa looked at Ethan, she knew what this was going to be all about.

"Sure, I guess." Ethan figited a little with his hands as if looking for something to say.

"Where did the bruises come from? I know they never came from any accident. I have been an attorney for a long time and I know a abusive bruise from anywhere." Thresa let a tear roll down her face, she knew that this was comming and she needed for it to come out. SHe had lived with this, far to long.

"You really want to know? I know you two really care nothing for me." Her hands were shaking and suprising, Gwen took her hand in hers.

"You can tell us Thresa, I know we have a bad past, but I habor no hard feeling for you anymore. Why else would I want you here for your son. On the contrary, Little Ethan has not forgotten about you and I no longer try to make him. He loves you and I love him. So here we are, with all his best intrest at heart."

"Well , My husband beat be badly when he left me the other night. I am pregnant and he didn't want me or this baby that I am carring. He has been doing this for a long time. I only married him to fill the hole in my heart of loosing every thing that I loved.

"Thresa that is no reason to marry someone like that. What is your name now?"

"Thresa Jackson."

"Well I seriously hope that you will divorce him. I can't believe this, I will kill that S.O.B."

"There is no need in you getting in trouble, besides it is a time right now to think about Little Ethan." About that time the doctor emerged from the nurses desk.

"Whom is the parents of this child?" Thresa looked at Ethan and he knowingly looked at her and shook his head.

"I am his Mother and these are his adopted parent's."

"Ok then. Can we all have a seat?" They nodded in agreement. They all walked over to the nearest waiting area.

"Well let me start by saying, he is stable, for right now. Also this is a very disturbing case. The thing is , he has a very rare infection. It is mostly found in elderly patients and low immune persons. It is a very rare bacteria called Pseodomonas aeruginosa. It is one the single most dangrous organisms on earth. The first plan is to introveniously give him some very strong antibiotics. One will be Pipercillin and the second is Tobimicin. Now these are some of the strongest of the strongest, they may make him feel bad but the fever will make him feel worse. The infection has taken over his blood system. Another words he is septic. That usually means death, but chances are he will make it. It was caught pretty earlie, that is a great thing. Now last but not least. His blood is disturbing, now I know the infection has nothing to do with this other that this aspect of his blood should have kept him from getting this infection and that is his cells called Neutrophils. That is the cells that come from the bonemarow, that protect the body from bacteria. When the body is invaded with bacteria, these cells start producing in doubles to defend your body. That means if the body has a low number of these cells or none, then there is nothing there to protect you. That seems to be a problem with Little Ethan, he has three of these cells when he should have had more like 1000 to 1500 maby ever more and this is just normal range. With the infection, there should have been double that. There is a many of things that cause this, it can come from the parents or a virsus, a many of things. Now we have to run some tests on his bonemarrow and his blood. All you have to do is sign the consents. There will an immunologist and a doctor to come around asking questions about your families backgrounds. We also need blood from the father and mother to check for some inherited diseases. So if you would kindly contact his father , I will appreciate it. Now I must go, when you get up with the father, go to the ground floor to register and have the blood drawn and I will let you know the results as soon as they are back. If you have any questions, I will anwser them as soon as I know the anwsers." With that the doctor turned and walked into little Ethans room. Thresa dropped to her knees and whaled and cried. Ethan dropped down beside her and put his harms around her.

"Ethan , I always ruin everyones life that I come into. How come I always have to be the one that screws everything up."

"Look sweetheart, it may not be from you , it may have come from Julian, you don't know yet."

"But knowing my luck it will, and if it does I don't think that I could live with myself and to think of this baby, what if, if."

"No if's , this baby will be fine." Ethan looked up at his wife that was silently looking at the love between the two that stood before her. What had she done? SHe had put herself first and she had destroyed the two of them. It was all her fault, how could she have ruined not 2 but 3 peoples lives. She now knew that Ethan truly loved Thresa. The pain in his eyes for his should be family was amazing, but he had stood by her all these years and not loved her like he did Thresa. The guilt was over whelming. What was she to do now? Ethan seen that she had noticed the love and hurt that he was feeling. The guilt was shining through her, like Gwen was transparent. He had to take her mind off of it for the time being. "Gwen will you please go and get Thresa's family. Maby they can calm her down before she hurts this baby." Gwen shook her head.

"Sure." She then turned and walked down the long hallway to the public lobby. She finally reach her destination. Everyone was spread out all over the room and Julian was also there. He looked like he had been to hell and back. She cleared her throat to get everyone's attention and as soon as she did the whole family looked up at her. "Everyone ,Thresa is here and we know what is wrong with Little Ethan, well atleast some of it. Julian you and Thresa have to go down stairs and have blood drawn. They think that it might be from someone in the family. Also Ethan wants for you to come and be there for Thresa, she is very upset. Oh and one more thing she is a little bruised up from fighting with her soon to be exhusband, so if you please don't lecture her about it right now. Now if you all would follow me." Every listened carefully and shook there heads in approval. They all gathered at the end of the hallway and comforted Thresa. They were all told in detail, what was wrong with Ethan and advised of what they were going to do for him and it wasn't long before Julian and Thresa was gone to have their blood drawn. The 2 made it back up stairs and was waiting patiently for their tests to come back in, time was at a standstill once again..Fate was turning around, for once on Thresa'a corner. Even though she didn't know it yet.


	4. The Shocker

I don't own Passions, it is property of NBC. By the way folks I was just informed that I am spelling Theresa's name wrong. Sorry and also , sorry about some of the mistakes. I thought I read over it good, guess not. Anyway enjoy and thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 4 The Shocker 

As everyone waited for the test come in, they all sat around the waiting room talking and catching up. Most of the attention was set on Theresa and she felt a little nervous. All the questions about where she had been and what she had been though. She anwsered all the questions that she could without telling everything. Theresa looked around the room every once in a while and would notice that Ethan was staring at her. She didn't know if she should be flattered or thinl ill if it. So she chose to feel flattered. Theresa felt this sudden urge to take Ethan to the side and talk to him about Little Ethan. She raised her head and glanced in Ethan's direction. Ethan noticed that she was watching him and nodded. She moved her head in the direction of the door and Ethan understood that she wanted to talk to him. Theresa raised up out of her seat and started to walk in the direction of the door. When a voice stopped her. "Where are you going , my dear?" Said Julian.

"Oh I am a little hungry, I havn't eaten all day and this baby here needs something to eat." Ethan took this if on que.

"Do you need someone to go with you Theresa?" Theresa smiled.

"Sure that would be nice." Ethan walked over to Theresa and said.

"Shall we?" They soon walked out the door in search for the food court. They walked in silence for a while, before they spoke to one another. Ethan finally mustered up enough nerve to break the ice. He stopped Theresa and held her by both hands and spoke. "I've missed you so much. Are you going to stay here for a while?" Theresa was fighting the urge to jump up in his arms and kiss him, so she simply just anwsered him.

"Yes I am going to stay here and I have missed you to."

"Look Theresa , I know that things were not good when you left and I just want to tell you that I am sorry. I will never let anyone mak me upset at you anymore. I have known for a while that Little Ethan needed to be with you. For what it is worth, I will make Gwen give he rights back to you when this is all over with." Theresa thought she was going to explode. Was she really hearing what she thought that she was hearing. All this could not be happening , things were starting to look up for her. This was the first time since she had gotten the news that she actually had a happy thought. With all the thoughts that she had going on in her head she didn't hear Gwen walk to them. She cleared her throat and all attention was on her. Then here came the words that she was waiting for.

"The tests are in." Theresa took off running in the direction of the waiting room, her legs were not getting her there fast enough. As soon as she made it there, the doctor turned and looked at the threesome that he was looking for.

"Well we have the results to your and Mr. Cranes tests, and before I go any farther, I want you to know that this test has been done several times to make sure it was right. The test has shown that you Theresa Jackson are indeed the mother and you labs are fine along with you unborn baby as well. And to you Mr. Crane, the test shows that you are not the father if one Ethan Windthorp. You see the things is , the child has to have a certain blood type that comes for the mixture of the mother and the father and his shows that he is not your child. I am sorry." There was gasps everywhere around the room and they were all directed at Theresa. Everone also knew in their heart who that father was. Little Ethan was for sure Little Ethan. The doctor finally spoke after the news had settled in. "Now who is the father, Mrs. Jackson?" Theresa looked over at Gwen and she had a suprised look on her face. Then she looked over at Ethan and he looked elated. There was only one thing that she could do and that was tell the truth.

"Ethan Winthrop is the father." Everyone in the room looked in Ethan's direction this time. Julian spoke up this time.

"Good going my boy, I knew it was you. You could not keep your hands off her. If we had known this years ago, you would have married the trash and I would not have spent my money on some ward." Ethan was across the room in seconds, grabbing Julian by the neck and was shaking him furiously.

"Let me tell you something and you better listen good. Ethan is my son and I would much rather me be his father then you. You were never a good father. Talk about me being with trash, you were with most of the hired help, except for Pilar and Theresa. So I advise you not to call the kettle black. Another thing, Theresa and her family are way better people than the Cranes will ever be. Money is not everything and I personally know this. As you can remember, when you threw me out and acted as if I were not raised by you. I have since learned that family is far more important that social standing. I am more then happy to be Ethans father. If I had only known , me or Theresa would not be in the lives that we are today and if anyone in this room don't like it, well I guess you will just have to get over it. Thats the bottom line. When everyone calmed down he went over to look for Gwen through the croud and to his dismay, she was gone. There was a note to Ethan saying that she was going to leave for a while, she loved him and to make his decision. Ethan didn't know what he was going to do, but as of right now he had to make it right with Little Ethan and Theresa. 


	5. Late night talking

I do not own Passions, it belongs to NBC. 

Talks and Discussions

Theresa finally settled in for the night at the Lopez Fitzgerelds. She lay her head on her pillow and as soon as she started to doze off someone walked into the room. They slowly walked over to her bed and said. "Theresa are you asleep?"

"I was. Who are you?" Theresa was puzzled.  
"It is your bestfriend, I mean besides Whitney." Theresa jumped up and flung her arms around the not so stranger.

"Fox , is it reallly you?" Tears were falling like rain down Theresa's face. Fox hugged her tightly and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"Resa, my sweet, things will be alright. Listen to me, I will make things alright. I promise you. " Theresa clung tighter to his body. Holding as if he were the last person on earth.

"Fox, things are as bad and good as they can get. I am pregnant and my husband beat me and now I found out that Little E is sick and , and, and Ethan is his father."

"What, Ethan is his father? Oh My God , you are serious. How did all this come about, I mean, I know that Lil E is sick, but what about Ethass being the father?" Theresa tried to look in Fox's eyes but she couldn't see anything. It was to dark, she wanted to know his reaction and how he felt about it.

"Fox how do you feel about all this?" Theresa sat there hugged up to Fox, he was rubbing circles on her back, thinking of how he did feel about all this. Finally he spoke.

"Theresa , whatever makes you happy and you are secure with, I am fine with. I would rather have Ethass as the father then Julian. So I guess this means that he is not my brother anymore, but my nephew. Thats cool, I always wanted a nephew. Thats means that I can spoil him even more than I use to." Fox was trying to lighten up the mood, the atmosphere was electric. He could feel that she still had the same effect on him. Everytime that Fox was around Theresa , his heart would fluttler and his palms would get sweaty. He still loved her with every fiber of his being. He loved her like in one of those romance novels, it is a little outlandish, but he truely love Theresa that much. All his life Fox never had any love from anyone, but Theresa showed him a life of love and affection. If it not for his blinded , so called love for Whitney, he would have had Theresa. He passed his chance up. All he could do now was be there for her and walk with her through her troubles. Without any worries, he lifted Theresa's face up to his a gave her a loving kiss on the lips. She felt the burning kiss at it met her lips. The shock of him kissing her was evident, for she pulled away and looked deep into Fox's eyes, now that her eyes were ajusted to the dark. All she could see there was love and respect . Fox was the only person in this world that always stood by her , through thick and thin. Fox was her savior and she was his. She didn't know it then, but the pair was a match made in heaven.


	6. Eternal Bilss

I do not own Passion, it belongs to NBC. 

It had been one week since Theresa had gotten back to Harmony and the apparent pregnancy was making it's mark on her body. She was now 4 months and the sickness was wavering and she was beginning to feel a whole lot better. Fox came regularly to make sure that she had everything that she needed. He also made sure that she had enough money to do her until the following day. Little Ethan was doing better. His bonemarrow biopsy went well, the results came back from Duke University and showed that his marrow was not diseased. The only thing left was an inherited disease , called Kostmans Syndrome, it was rare and sometimes led to other illnesses, such as Lukemia, lung diseases, sinus infections and rare skin infections. They were starting to take it one day at a time and find the right treatment for his newly found disease. The doctors put him on a drug that was used by injection , one time a day, in the top, fatty part of the leg. So the doctors gave all the close family a lesson in giving injections. Everyone caught on well and was happy to know how to help Little Ethan. Theresa was so happy that Little Ethan was doing somewaht batter. He still had the bacterial infection and the doctors were still comming in from everywhere to see the very rarely seen infection. Med students were comming and going and nurses were always in and out as well. It was getting to be a regular event of Theresa meeting Ethan at the hospital in the morning turning her duties of watching her small child to him. They had become very close over the last week. They would have dinner together every night and discuss what their current situations were. Ethan had decided to represent Theresa at her divorce hearing to the low life bastard of a husband that she once had. Life was seeming to get a little easier for the both of them.

Theresa finally decided to get up , usually she was at the hospital at night but last night her mother had stayed and let her sleep in. She rolled out of bed and put her robe tightly around her body and walked down the stairs to find Ethan in the kitchen fixing something to eat. He was half naked, with only his boxers and a pair of socks, she had no clue that he was even there. The shcok wore off after looking at his beautiful body for about 5 miuntes and he caught her gauking at him in the cutest mannor. He was suprised at the least , but still a littel flattered. There wasonly one thing to do and that was ask her if she liked what she seen. He knew she would be embarassed, but what the heck, she had seen him before. "Ugh Theresa, is there life somewhere in there, or do you just like what you see?" Theresa finally realized that he had caught her looking at him with her eyes wide and her mouth gaped open. She then began to get flushed and started fanning her face.

"Oh sorry Ethan, I, I, didn't know you were going to be here. I will go back up stairs and leave you alone, if you want." He only waved his hand to the chair that sat in front of him , for her to sit down. Theresa obeyed and sat down in front of the love of her life. As if on cue the song Truely madly deeply came on the radio that sit by the stove. Theresa only felt uncomfortable with the chance of that song coming on. That happened to be the song that they shared between them when the were making love on the beach when Little Ethan was being conceived. The tear's came rushing out her eye's , like a cloud burst on a hot humid day. There was no stopping it and it had a world of emotions , that came with the burst of tear's. Ethan noticed and automatically put his arms around her shoulders and chest. The instant secure feeling came back that she use to have when he would hold her. Like nothing would ever be able to break through his arms to reach her. It was a total feeling of contentment and eternal bliss. Ethan felt it to , because before the 2 of them knew it , Theresa was turned around and her lips were on his. The kiss was loving, sad, emotional, beautiful, all the words that came with true and lastful love. There was nothing that could explain the feeling that was running through their bodys, the heat that was once there, that they had lost , returned. In full force.

Within minutes Ethan had picked Theresa's pregnant body up and was walking up the stairs. He made it to Theresa's room and sat her down on the bed. All the while , fighting the urge to make mad, passionate love to her. She had so much power over his mind and body. One touch could send him into a spirial meltdown. She was his passion that he lacked with Gwen, she was his heart, mind , body and soul. She was the mother of his beloved son, she was everything he was ever gonna want out of life. If anyone could have a perfect love, it would have been him and Theresa. How come he had not seen this year's ago? She was all he was ever gonna want, or need. She was the rock that he always needed in the last few years, but always seemed to not be there. It was his fault , all his fault. He should have taken her and ran with her like an illegal, sweet , forbidden fruit. Theresa was here in front of him for the taken , but he was scared and nervous, like a young boy about to loose himself to a woman for the first time. What was he to do but to hold her and to worship her body like it was a shrine. His shrine, something for him to worship and love. Something to take care of and to see the beautiful life that was being created inside this beautiful woman. She was his ,was all he could think. So there he decided he wasn't going to think.

He laid his body carefully over Theresa's, making sure not to hurt the small baby that was growing. He untied her robe and pulled it off her gently. He moved down to her slightly swollen belly and kissed it all over and rubbed the inside of her thighs, making her feel like she was soaring to another planet. Then she softly stroked his face and kissed his neck , rapping her long slender legs around his body. She was moving and rubbing her body on his, making him pant and moan and before they knew it he was inside her. Their bodies moved in a fluid motion , as if they fit together, meant for eachother. Her body was perfect and she knew it, for he was about to explode . Within another hour the bliss between them was coming to an end and they fell to the bed, breathing hard and wanting more.


	7. Authors note

Authors note: I want you all to know that she is going to sample a little before she makes her choice, but I think that you will all be pleased. I had a review that was hoping for a Therox and I am a Fox lover myself , but I am going to play with this one. Anyway tell me what you all might want to see and I will see how I can put it in there...I will update soon. 


	8. Thoughts

I do not own Passions, it belongs to NBC. 

Thoughts

Theresa woke up in the arms of Ethan and panic began to over take her. She got up out of bed as easily as possible and went down stairs and called Fox. "Fox I have to talk to you as soon as possible. When you get this go over to the hospital and get up with me there. By the way I love you." She then hung up the phone and went to the shower and got in. She didn't know but Ethan had come into the bathroom and was watching her with content. As Theresa finished bathing she opened the shower stall and stepped out the shower and was startled by Ethan , who was standing there with a smile on his face. She automatically jumped and screamed and said.

"Ethan you scared me half to death, I didn't know you were in here." She looked at her feet, suprised that she was a little embrassed that he had seen her naked.

"Oh I am really sorry, I should have let myself be known." He was looking at little embrassed himself.

"Oh , its ok. I didn't mean it in a bad way. I just meant that I wasn't expecting you at all."

"I understand." For some reason there was some weirdness between them, even after their little affair they had just had.

"You know Ethan, even though I would really like to continue this little conversation, I think that it might be better if I had cloths on, you know." Theresa let out a small laugh, thinking about her bulging belly , that was now becomming apparent. Ethan took that for as sign that he needed to leave, so she could get herslef covered. So he simply turned and walked out the door. After Ethan left she continued to get ready to go to the hospital, to check on Little Ethan. She really hoped that his fever had gone away and that he was doing better. So she finished what she was doing and headed back down stairs and into the kitchen. Ethan was there reading the newspaper. She bent down a little and pulled the paper down so she could see his face. She then waved a hand in front of his face, he seemed to be in another land. "Earth to Ethan." Ethan jerked his head up.

"Oh sorry about that Theresa, I was thinking about Little Ethan. I wasn't paying any attention. Oh also, I don't know what happaned eariler, I think it was just the fact that I had wanted you for so long, I mean since that night. I don't know what came over me. I think that I need to get my head straight, but don't get me wrong I don't regret it, but I am married. We need to keep that in mind. Maby we should lay low for a while and leave it as frinds for a while." Relief washed over her, at the time she was only wanting comfort and love from someone and Ethan was the one that was there and he baited her. She thought that she loved him dearly, but she was now not so sure. After she woke up her mind had went to Fox and she was not sure why. She had cared deeply for Fox when they were together, but that was a long while ago. Her head was so confused , along with her badly beaten heart. Was she ready for this, hell she is here a week and already slept with Ethan. He was good, but there was something lacking, something she needed to find. She knew Ethan loved her and he would stick by here, but she didn't think that he would try to sleep with her again. So the only thing that she knew to do at the moment was think about all this later and go on to the hospital.

"OK Ethan that is fine, but I really need to get over to the hospital. I will talk to you later if you want."

"Ok Theresa." Then out the door she went. She was gone to see her son. Soon Fox would be there and would all feel a little better.


	9. Good news

I do not own Passions, it belongs to NBC.

Theresa was sitting at the hospital with Little Ethan , then in walked Fox. "Hey there beutiful, I got your message from yesterday. Sorry, I didn't get it till today. I would have been here sooner, if I had known that you needed me. Is there something that you need?" Theresa looked at him with content in her eyes. The tear's auntomatically came to her eyes.

"Fox I did something and I don't know what I should do." Fox's eyes starting searching hers, waiting for anwsers.

"What did you do, I mean it can't be that bad ." Theresa glanced back at Fox once more. In her mind she was thinking, You have no idea.

"Fox Ethan somehow seduced me, I don't know how I let it happen, but it did. What on earth am I going to do. He is a married man. I know that he is the father of my child , but there is someone else in my heart. Also this baby, you remember don't you." Fox squented his eyes in thought. What on Earth is she talking about. Do I remember? Remember what? Fox shook his head.

"Think about it Fox. I had not seen you in years and then I ran up on you a few months back and you went back to Europe and I had to convince myself that I had not seen you , for if I let it slip then, my husband would have beaten this baby out of me. I could not let him find out that I had been with you that short while. I have often thought about you and other things. I am not going to tell you nothing, I am going to let you figure out this one on you own. Soon it will hit you and you will know what I am trying to tell you." Fox still pondered what she was talking about. What she was trying to tell him.

"Theresa I will give it some thought, but I want to talk to you about what went on between you and Ethan. How did it happen?"

"I came down for breakfast and there her was making breakfast. I came into the kitchen and he was there in his boxers. I guess he caught me gauking at him, but it was honestly really innocent. I had no intentions on anything happening. I think that I let it happen because I wanted to feel loved and beautiful and that is exactly what happened. He made me feel wanted. My husband never wanted me. We only got married because he was needing a wife at the time for some issues he was having and I married him bacause I wanted to fill the hole that was in my heart. I know I should not have married him , but the fact is I did and there is nothing that I can do about that now. I only want you to be here for me, that is all the love that I need. Plus anyway , Ethan thought that it was a mistake, I mean as in what happened between us. I personally do to. So what do I do about it?"

" I guess what I would do is, not do it anymore. Duh." Theresa raised an eyebrow , while eyeing Fox.

"WOW SMARTASS! When did you become so smart in the love life department." Fox cracked up and walked over to where she was standing. He put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to his body.

"You know what Theresa , I don't know, but I am good at it . Aren't I? Theresa could not help but laugh. Fox had a way of lightening the mood. Anytime that Theresa was down , he could always bring her back up to where she belonged. All he wanted to do was to make her happy.

There thoughts started to go to Little Ethan. THe nurses had came in and was putting the antibiotics into his I.V. The nurse looked there way then spoke. "This should not take to long and now that his fever is gone , he should start feeling alot better. The doctors will be in soon to update you on what is going on with him. I think that they are wanting to do something with the I.V. , because they keep blowing in his veins. He has small veins and it is hard to keep resticking him , but the Dr. Kalyanaick will be in soon to let you know everything." About that time the hemotologist came in and excused the nurse so she could have some time with the family to discuss the care of Little Ethan.

"OK, where do we start? Anyway, Ethan is getting better, somewhat, but he still has the infection and we have to make sure that it is all gone, before we can send him home. Now, I have decided that I am going to put a thing in his arm that's called a pic line. It is like an I,V, but it is incerted into the crease of the arm and has a very small tube that runs in his main vein to his heart. So when he get his meds, it will automatically be sent to his heart and spread throughout the body. So what what this means when he gets this done, he will not have to have all the tubes and I.V. conected to him at all times. Only when he needs his meds. This will make it much easier for him and everyone envolved. He cane get out of bed and walk around the floor, things like that. So what do you think about this situation?" Theresa gave a great big smile.

"You serious? He will be able to move around and play? Is this thing better than an I.V?"

"Yes it is and yes he will be able to play. I thought that it would be easier , for the fact of his veins and that he will still have to have three more weeks of the antibiotics. So yes, it would be better."

"OH doctor this is great. Thank you so much. I appreciate what you are doing for all of us."

"You welcome, thats my job." Theresa hugged the round , smiling woman and walked her to the door , giving a wave as she left.

"Can you believe that this is starting to look a little better." Fox hugged Theresa.

"Yea sweetie, I can. OH and I have to go. I have to go and take care of some business for Crane Industries, but I will be back later." He gave Theresa a kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful Fox. Oh and will you pick me up tonight and give me a ride home?" Fox nodded.

"Yes, I will be here when I get off work."

"Ok, be good at work."

"I will." Then he walked out the door. Theresa then flopped back on the couch bed and smiled thinking about how things were looking up. This might turn out good after all. 


	10. Conclusions

I don't won Passions, it is the property of James Riley and NBC. 

Conclusions

Fox had left the hospital that day and went back to pick up Theresa. Ethan was there but seemed to be avoiding eye contact with Theresa. Fox later that night pondered on the thought of , Why? Theresa was great and he would never understand why on earth would Ethan act that way. He was the father of her little boy, even though him and Gwen had the boy. Little Ethan should have been with his mother, but that was a long time past and the custody had been back into Theresa's hand for about two weeks now. Fox had seen a lot of Theresa lately and she had been reminding him of the few hours that they had spent together ,months ago. Fox thought about that often and his mind would go back to that day that they were in the hospital and Theresa was talking about the baby and then came up saying. Remember Fox , that night that we were together. I often thought about Resa's baby and how it would not have a Daddy and Theresa not seeming to mind. Then I would think, is it possible? Ofcourse it was possible, come on think about it Fox this is Harmony. Something in his head was telling him to go and see Theresa. She would be home now, seeing that her and Ethan took turns at the times at the hospital. Now that Theresa was getting alittle farther with her pregnancy, it was taking a toll on her and she was getting tired more and more. SO that washe's gonna do. He was going to see his Resa. Fox swung the car around in a uturn and headed back in the opposite direction. He was going to get anwsers.

Fox pulled into Theresa's driveway, making sure not to be very loud. He got out of his car and looked up to the second floor of the house to look for any sign of anyone being awake. There he could see her, a small bodied outline, it was Theresa. He could tell that beautiful body from anywhere. She was heaven on earth, that is what all the men in Harmony thought and he had a piece of that once. Oh what would he do to taste that heaven one more time. Fox then started to walk to the door and took out his key that Resa had given him. Just incase that he wanted anything and would happento be late. Although fox knew that it was for her,because there was a many nights that she needed to held, loved and cared for. Fox was the only one that she trusted and he knew that. So when she gave him this key, she was giving him the permission to come in her house and crawl in the bed with her and take care of her. But this was not the case this time, this time he was there to learn some anwsers. Nothing to hurt her, but to just be there and find out what was going on with her. So Fox finally opened the door and slid in quietly. Pilar was laying on the couch watching tv and fox caught her attention. _"**Oh , Hello Fox Mijo, what brings you here so late?"**_ Fox smiled at the older lady.

_**"Something just told me to come to check on Resa. Is she in her room, Momma Pilar?"**_ She shook her head in a definate yes.He waved his handand quietly went up the stairs. As he approached Theresa's room he could hear her faint crying. He thought to himself, I was right of something telling me to come over here. I knew it! As he started to open the door, he could hear her praying. **_"God please let Fox realize the truth. I know I am not the best of people, but I want our baby to knowits father. I am afraid to tell him, I am scared that he will not want nothing to do with me anymore. I know Fox very well and I really don't think he would , in my heart, but were I have been through so much, my head tells me to take it easy. Let him get use to the Idea. I love him so much and I love Ethan to, but that is a different kind of love. He was my first love, but I think in my heart that Fox is my soul mate. What am I to do God? Will you please help me and send me a sign?"_ **About that time Fox thought it was time to let himself be known. From hearing Theresa's heartfelt outburst, he knew that he was her sign. He quietly walked through the door and walked behind Theresa, the love , his one and only and put his arms around her body. Theresa jumped slightly, but then calmed when she felt to whom was comforting her. Then she decided to turn around and face the music. She slowly turned and tried to speak, but a hand came to her mouth and she let him speak.

_**"Theresa, I know I am not the best person in the world. I have my good days and I don't see why we can't live them together. I love you Resa, I have for a while now. If you would let me be apart of your world." Then he glanced down at her belly and all it's glory."And our little bundle down there, I will do my best to make you happy. There is nothing that I wouldn't do for you and I think that you know that. You know I was on my way home, my only thoughts were of you, and that I needed to come and see you. I think that this fate thing had something in mind for us a long time ago. Something drew me here . So something was wanting me to come here and hear you praying. To let you know also, I did figure out about the little mean ass Fox spawn there." He then laughed a little bit, to lighten the mood. " I was to scared to say anything Resa, I was afraid that if the baby was not mine, then you would laugh at me and I would be hurt."**_ That was all that Theresa could take and she looked Fox dead in the eye.

**"_You know what Fox, I would never laugh at you. Even if this baby wasn't yours. I would want you to be her dad. I am just so happy that she is yours. You know I never did sleep with my husband. We were at an agreement there. Then I seen you and we slept together and I had not been with a man in quiet a few years. So there is no way that she could be anyone elses"_ Fox threw his hand up to protest. _" Don't even bring that up. I will kick your ass."_**

_**"Fine , I won't, but what do you mean a her."**_

_**"Well I seen Dr. Russel this morning and we did and ultrasound. SHe was so beautiful and I could see every part of her and her little heart was beating. It was the most precious thing Fox. I wish that you would have known, for you would have been able to be there."**_

_**"I know Resa, I know."**_ Then they both laid down, thinking about their futher together.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Passions, it belongs to NBC, and Mr. riley himself.

Another few weeks had passed and Little Ethan was doing great. All his leasons had healed and they only wanted to keep him in the hospital a few more days. Time had been kind to her family , in the reguars for the last week. Being as Little E was getting better and Fox and her were doing great. Fox had even went out and bought them an apartment. He also went and got all new furnishings. Ethan had decided to go ahead and stay with Gwen. Even though Theresa loathed Gwen , she didn't want her to be unhappy. The thing was she had Little Ethan now and she would soon have another baby. Her baby boy was finally home and Gwen accepted it for what it was. She even let him have all his things and furniture. Even though things had went as they did, Theresa did believe that Gwen loved Little Ethan or if she didn't she sure put on a great show. Her baby was all that mattered.

The next day Theresa had to go back to the doctor and Fox was on his way, he was going to. He walked into the hospital and ran right into Ethan. "Ethan my man! Where are you going in such a hurry?" Ethan looked at Fox with suprisement.

"Oh Theresa is down stairs, they said that she was having contractions." Fox's heart jumped into his throat.

"When did you hear this. I talked to her about 20 minutes ago and she said nothing." Ethan turned his head.

"He exhusband came here about and hour ago and he got pretty shitty with her and caused her to start having contrations."

"That Bastard! He needs to stay the hell away from her and my baby." Ethan stopped dead in his tracks. shock was evident.

"What did you just say Fox?" Fox was thinking . Oh shit what have I done now.

"Look Ethan , this is not something that I need to talk about right now. All I want to do is see her and make sure that they are ok." Ethan raised a brow, then shook his head.

"Ok, if thats what you want. I will not press it, but I will find out one way or another what is going on."

"Oh Ethan, shut up! I don't want to hear your bitches right now, this is mine and her life. As I seem to remember you left her to the wolves and stayed married to the ice queen. So if you want to find something out, find out about you wife and what she does." Ethan was seething and Fox knew it and before Ethan could say anything else, Fox threw his hand up and spoke again.

"Save it Ethan, this is all that I am going to tell you before we get to Resa's room. This is my baby and we are going to get married and we are going to live happily ever after. Get that? There is not one thing in this world that will change her mind. She loves me and we want to give this baby the happiest life that is possible. And for the old man and grandfather, if they don't like it . Well I guess they can go and jump off a cliff somewhere. Because I could care less what the hell they think. They are no one to me, other than the family that always shuned me, ofcourse where you are concerned. So I woulld like to drop the subject and see my beauty." With that Fox walked on down the hall and into Theresa's room, leaving Ethan suprised and hurt. This was going to be a long day. 


	12. Happiness

I do not own passions or anything related... 

Happiness

It has been 1 months since Little Ethan had gotten out of the hospital and everything was well. The marriage between Fox and Theresa was nearing. Theresa is 6 and 1 half months pregnant with Fox's first child. Not everyone seems to be happy, but to Fox and Theresa , they didn't care. They only cared about their family and the new baby that would be here in a couple of months. A lot had happened in the last couply of months. Little Ethan was at home , adjusting to all the things that he was going to have to do throughout his life and Theresa and Fox had been planning for a wedding. Everything was going very well and there was nothing to break that bliss. Not even Gwen and Ethan, seeing as to now Gwen had become pregnant. She had found out when she was running from Ethan. Everything was happy on the homefront for the first time. Everyone was just so happy that things were going well, except for Julian and Ivy and their little grudge towords Theresa. They were not the happiest of parents, but where elated for the new Crane baby that was about to be born. Theresa even got the hint that Alister as bad as he hated Theresa , that he liked the fact of a new Crane being born. Everything was simply great.

Theresa walked into the house holding her stomach. **_"Fox darling, where are you? I just now got home from the doctor. Where is Ethan Martin?"_** There was no anwser. Theresa began to worry. SHe wondered to herself. Where are they? She began looking through her beautiful midsized house. She looked in every room , but the nursey. As she walked inside the room, her eyes filled with tears. The room had been decorated, without her knowing. There sat Little Ethan and Fox, eating their lunch.Her heart swelled to think that those 2 loved her that much. **_"Hey guys! What are earth have you 2 been up to?" _**Little Ethan jumped up and ran and gave his mother a hug.

_**"Nothing Mommy, we only wanted to make you happy and decorate the babys new room. What do you think?" **_Theresa smiled at her little boy, while putting her arms around his head.

**_"I think that it is the most beautiful room I have ever seen. I love it and I love you 2 for doing it for me. You know Mommy is getting really tired lately and this means a lot to someone who can't hardly get around." _**He lips came into a smile. She thought to herself , how much she loved her 2 guys. **_"Well you to are you going to help Mommy down so she can eat with you two."_** Fox stood up and walked over to where she stood and took her small hand in his.

_**"Ofcourse we will beautiful. So what did the doctor say."**_

**_"Well she said that everything was fine, but my blood pressure was up a little. I need to take it a little more easy from now until I have the baby. They think that I might be starting to get Tox something. I think it is where you get alot of fluid in your body and your ankles swell and stuff. Not to sure about the name though. Sorry baby."_**

**_"Thats ok, I am not expecting you to be a doctor Resa. Come on set down and get somethng to eat." _**Theresa sat down and ate a sandwich that Fox had made for him. Theresa was sitting there when she began to feel sick. She held her hand to her mouth for a few seconds.

_**"FOX!"**_

_**"What?"**_ fox jumped up. He held his hand down to Theresa to pull her up from the floor.

**_"I think I am going to be sick."_** About that time Fox had her pulled up and she was sprinting for the bathroom. Fox was closely behind. As she was retching, Fox was hold her hair back and rubbing comforting circles in her back.

_**"It's ok Resa. You will feel better in a few minutes." **_When she finally quit vomiting, she sat on her butt against the bathroom wall.

**_"I am sorry honey, I didn't mean to reck the moment., but you know me , go out with a bang_**."

_**"Oh , you never ruined anything. You know I love to sit and hold you hair back while you blow chunks." **_Fox chuckled. Theresa slapped him on the leg.

**_"Oh you, you know I do feel a whole lot better. How about I clean myself up and you put Little Ethan down for a nap and come back to the bedroom. Thats where I will be waiting."_** Theresa sweetly got up and walked out of the room as sexy as she could, for as big as she was. Fox was in toe, except for her didn't walk in the same direction as her. He walked in the direction of the the nursery to get little Ethan. Theresa scrambled into her bedroom and found the Little nighty that she bought the weekend before hand and hurriedly put it on. It was georgous. It was black and the stomach was cut out for the purpose to show off her growing stomach to her soon to be husband. It was short and lacy, but with a satin feel to it. Just as she was about to put her purfume on, he walked in. He mouth was gaping at the sight of his beautiful baby.

_**"Oh MY God Theresa, you look georgous."**_ The lust was hanging in the air.


	13. Great passions

I do not own Passions in any way...and if you read this it , it is for mature persons only. 

Fox's mouth was still agaped. Theresa still looked beautiful with all her glory, her glory was sticking out of her waistline. Fox thought to himself. _**"God how much I love this woman.**_" He really did, with every part of his body. Which was now evident. Theresa soaked it all up. He was standing before her , she was aiming to please him. Theresa slowly walked to the cd player and put on some music. The song I need You came belting from the small cd player and through their bodies. Then she looked over at Fox with a sexual expression on her face. Which made them walk in the direction of each other. When they made contact, Theresa's blood starting rushing through her body and her horomones became raging. The heat was rising, her heart was pounding. Theresa gave Fox a smile and ran her hand up the buttons of his shirt. Her hands stopped and rested on his shoulder. Finally, she raised on her tip toes and gave him the most mind bloing kiss that he had ever shared with anyone.The kiss was sweet and loving, everything explosive. She then put her lips close to Fox's ear and whispered in his ear. _**" I need you like water, like breath, like rain."**_ It was a simple statement, but is drove him to insanity. He automatically pulled her closer and easily picked her up and carried her small frame to their bed and lay her down, on their silk sheets. Fox looked at Theresa in complete aww. He thought to himself, but said out loud.

_**"God Theresa you are so damn beautiful and sexy."**_ A blush came to her face. Theresa looked up at Fox in an almost bashfull face and licked her lips and she came down and strattled him on the bed.

_**"Your not so bad yourself , georgous."**_ Fox glanced back at Theresa with lustful but loving eyes.

_**"I love you beautiful."**_

_**"I love you and want you Fox, please."**_ Theresa went down and made contact with Fox's mouth once more, earth shattering his concentration. Fox shuddered at the intence feeling of her small , talented hands.

_**"Oh Resa. You could drive me crazy. I love you with every sense of the word."**_

_**"Fox baby, all I want is for you to be pleased and relaxed."**_ Theresa continued to rock back and forth , on top of Fox, while running her hands through her long, black, raven hair. Her eyes shut and she held her head back, wanting and waiting. Fox couldn't resist any longer , he had to kiss her neck and chin. They were just so damn inviting and sexy. He slightly lifted his upper body and brought his lips to her olive colored neck and up to her chin. Once Theresa felt him lips on her skin, she started shaking uncontrollibly. She wanted him now and he wanter her just as much.

Theresa climbed off Fox and placed her hands on his belt buckle and pulled the belt away from his pants. Then she slowly began to tugging at his pants, pulling them to his knee's. She proceeded to pull them off completely. They landed in a heap on the rocking chair.By that time Fox had his shirt off and it was puddled on the floor , beside the bed. They both was looking at one another for a moment , wanting to break the stance.

Fox did the only thing that he knew to do, he raised up and moved his beautiful Theresa onto her back. He put his mouth on every exposed area of her body, finally making his way down to her little place. He hooked one finger on her pantied and pulled down her peach, lace panties. Before he could make his way down to assult her body , she was already to take him to higher places. She slowly but hastly pulled her nighty up over her head and threw it to the floor.Fox then came down on her and took one of her pregnant , swollen breast into his mouth, only to hear a moan come from Theresa's mouth. He was savoring her taste, her skin, her beauty. The pain from below was becomming more than he could take, he was panting, finding it hard to breath. He spoke softly, but hoarsly. **_"I want you now, I can't take not being with you any longer."_**

_**"Then come on down here and get me."**_ That was all that Fox needed. He took his hands and put them on both knee's and spread her legs in each direction and kissing the top of both knee's. Then in one swife motion, he thrust inside her tight body, slowly savoring her tight feel. Then his motions came more smoothly as they got use to the motion. He held her feet at each side of his head, making her moan, from the great feeling. Within minutes Theresa had a pillow over her head to muffle the sceams that was wanting to escape her body. Their motions and thrusts were becomming stronger and faster as their bodys were comming to their highest. With a few more thrust they came to there points and exploded onto eachother. Fox felt the tightening from Theresa's body and released inside her body. Exhaustion taking over the both of them and Fox falling to her side and her putting her head on his chest. The two fell asleep in each others arms. The night comming to a great end.


	14. A suprise night out

I do not own Passions or anything related. 

Theresa was now going into her ninth month and everything was all well. Her and Fox's wedding day was comming in a few days. Their days were filled with preperations and things that had to do with the wedding. Fox was on his way to the Book Cafe at the time and Theresa was making sure that she had recieved all the dresses for the wedding. Whitney was her matron of honor and Paloma, Kay, Jessica and Fancy were her brides maids. Everything thing was set and she finally concluded that all the dresses fit and the other girls were happy with their dresses. She looked around at all the girls and spoke. _**"Now tommorow is the practice wedding. If at all possible, I want you all to be there and if not that is ok. I guess I can live without all you, for a night." **_She smiled a small smirk. Fancy then spoke back.

_**"Well Theresa , Noah and I have a benefit to go to, but I will swing by before we go."**_ Theresa smiled in appreciation.

_**"Well thanks Fancy, I am so happy to have you back here in Harmony to attend Fox and I's wedding."**_

"_**Ah well I think that I have made up my mind girls. I am going to stay here. I don't think that I can walk away from Noah. He means so much to me and I don't want to leave, not when our relationship is so new." **_All the girls said their aww's. Everyone knew that the two were in love the first time that they were seen together. They were one of the hottiest couples in Harmony, besides Fox and Theresa. Things were finally well in Harmony, now that their was some new blood back in the place. With those thoughts , Theresa walked in the direction of the door when it swung open. Then in walked Fox. Theresa's eyes averted to her soon to be husband. He was smiling at her and it made her insides flutter. He always had that effect on her. Thats why she loved him. She thought, _**"He must need soemthing."**_ She then smiled at her man and looked at him for an anwser.

_**"Well I guess that you are wondering what I am doing here. I only came , because I love you and I wanted to see if everything was ok. And I know that I was suppose to be on my way a little later, but I had to just check on little E. I was at work thinking about you two, I hope that you don't mind."**_

"_**Now well, why would I mind, but I thought that you were at the Book Cafe. Nevermind it don't matter.I love you baby, I am always happy to see you."**_ Fox pulled her into his arms and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

**_"Either way , I have a suprise for you."_**. Theresa's eyes shined with excitment and that made Fox's heart melt. Whenever her her doe eyes looked excited , they became the most beautiful thing in the world , in his eyes. Fox could feel the burning question, it was comming.

_**"And what is my suprise , Mr. Crane?"**_ Fox kackeled. He knew she was going to do that.

_**"Well go and get some comfortable cloths and shoes on and you will find out. I will have the nanny watch Little Ethan**_." She looked back at Fox and smiled.

_**"OK. I will be down in a minute."**_ With that Fox went into Little Ethan's room to find the nanny. She was sitting in the rocking chair, reading the boy a book. Fox sat back and watched the smile of his soon to be step son. He loved him dearly and he could not wait for him and Theresa to get married. He would have a family and the love that he always desired.Then he felt a jolt. Little Ethan had ran up to him and put his arm's around his legs.

_**"Hey there buddy, what you doing?"**_ The little boy smiled from ear to ear. He loved Fox very much.

**_"I am listening to Sha tell me a story."_** Fox picked the boy up and gave him a hug.

_**"What story is she reading?"**_

_**"Toy story. It's my favorite movie to. She reads it to me all the time."**_ Fox galnced over at the young girl and smiled.

**_"Well Buddy, me and Mama are going out for a while, so your mom can have some fun before the baby gets here. Are you ok with that?"_**

_**"Yes sure, I know mom needs some time off. She is here all the time taking care of me."**_

_**"Ok then, I was wanted to let you know. OH and Sha , we'll be late so make sure that he gets in bed , atleast at a decent hour. If he wants to stay up for a movie or something that is ok too."**_

_**"Yes Mr. Crane, he is well taken care of , with me."**_ Fox shook his head. Then turned and walked out the door and down the stairs, where Theresa was there waiting on him. She had a big , blue hoodie on and a pair of tighter jogging pants on. She looked beautiful to him. He felt the smile form on his lips. She seen it as well, because before her could make it down the stairs, she was already asking.

_**"What you smiling at Fox?"**_ Fox walked on down the stairs and gave her a firm hug.

_**"Nothing but you."**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"Because I was thinking that you look beautiful."**_ Theresa smiled and hit him lightly on the arm.

_**"If this is what you call beautiful, then I would hate to see what some of your ex's look like."**_ They both just laughed and walked out the door. They soon made it to the car and was driving down the highway, in the direction of the suprise. It wasn't long before they were in town and headed to the business district. Fox made a turn and was beside a little store front. The name out side was called Stars and Fate. Theresa looked back over to Fox with a questionable look.

_**"Who's store is this Fox?"**_ Fox reach over and gave a kiss and then pulled back and looked into her doe eyes and said.

_**"This is your store. I had it all put together for you. I know how much you love fashion and you were having a few offers for some big companys to pick up your line. So that comes back to here, because its all your and I already sent out your sketches to the companys and the cloths are here. All you have to do is make the gowns. Are you happy, I hope you are happy."**_ Theresa all sat there in silence for a few minutes, to let the shock wear off. The she lunged out of the car and walked around where she opened the door and pulled Fox out. She went straight into a hug and started kissing him all over his face and neck. Fox could feel the heat rising in him. He had to interrupt her, he could not take anymore. _**"Ugh Theresa, you might want to take this inside, for I am starting to get a little hot here."**_ Theresa only smiled and grabbed his hand and walked to the door. Fox took the little key out of his pocket and unlocked the old door. They walked in and Theresa stood and looked all around the room. IT was beautiful and suited her to a tee. All her designs were there and they were more beautiful that she would have ever thought. She walked around the store taking in the sight of all the cloths. The was a dream come true and she knew it. He heart swelled for Fox and his love for her. There was no one in the world that would have ever done anything like this for her , but Fox. Fox was everything she was ever gonna want out of life. With that thought she turned around and looked Fox straight into the eye.

_**"Fox, I want you to make love to me right now right here. I know its been a while, but I want it , bad."**_

"That was all the concent that Fox needed. He was on her like aduckon a junebug. He was gentle and loving and cherished her body. It was the greatet thing that they both could have imagined. For it would be there last time before the baby was born. So they made love for hours and made the best they could out of the night. They only wished they had a little more time.


End file.
